L's Birthday!
by Plushy-Chan
Summary: Mello, Matt, and Near go out of Whammy's to get some stuff for L's Birthday one night before? some MelloxNear


This is what ma third story or something? First of all YAY! Second be honest to me. tell me if it's stupid but not that mean! So this is about L's birthday there maybe some spoilers in this so if you haven't watch the whole thing and haven't learn Mello's, Matt's, Nears, or L's real name don't read! I'm so kind!

--

"Hey Near hurry and be quiet don't spoil the surprise!" Mello lightly scolded Near as Near, Matt, and himself were sneaking out of Whammy's.

For it was October 30, 2003 and tomorrow was L's birthday! All children at Whammy's were very excited for at Whammy's L was everyone's friend and closes thing to a family member except for the other children…

Everyone at Whammy's all ready got their gift for L but Near, Mello, and Matt because they all spent their money on personal stuff like new video games, chocolate, and toys…

"Damn, Near don't you comb or brush your hair?" Mello said seeing that Nears hair got cot on something at the gate that was closed unless someone was to get adopt or L came back or was going…

Just then the gate was beginning to open and Near still on the gate! "Near stop moving L's back!" Matt said "Okay!" said Near in a soft tone with a tear slipping down his pale cheek making a trail of wetness going down his cheek.

"Near stop crying I'm not made of stone! You look so young and you shouldn't be crying like a small 5 years old child…" Mello said in a softer face than usual.

"Mello shut the fuck up!" Matt said while hiding behind a bush and pulling Mello along while poor Near hung by his hair on the gate.

After the car pasted Matt climbed the gate took out his pocket knife and cut off some hair that was stuck on the gate until Near fell in to Mello's arms "any of you tell anyone or just one dead or living soul I will kill you!" yelled Mello while hiding his face and putting down Near to the point where he could reach the floor.

"Yeah and what were you saying? Were you saying I'm cute even when crying?" Near asked Mello "Mayba…" Mello whispered under his breath.

"Now let's go!" Matt said getting inpatient and starting to head for the nearest store to buy the ingredients for strawberry shortcake.

"Fine, let's go…" Mello said while turning away from Near and following Matt…

At the store they only had enough for one big strawberry cake and Mello got one chocolate bar for the rest of the night…

Back at Whammy's Near got stuck again and some more hair was cut off but Mello was too busy eating his chocolate to catch Near this time.

They climbed a tree to get up to the second floor and went thought Near's room. No one was in the kitchen so they stayed up all night to make one cake decorate and other stuff. Such as have a food fight with what was left from the cake. Everything was covered with strawberries and whip cream when…

"Okay! We are done!" All boys yelled in the kitchen the next morning right when L came in!

"Done with what?" L asked all three turned at once to face L. Near with pink spots in his hair from the strawberries, Mello with Whip cream on and up his nose, and Matt with some whip cream covering his goggles, hair and so on…

"Holy cranberries'! What in bloody hell did you boys do?" L asked the three strawberries, whip cream covered boys.

"You all three of you made…" L said to them all thinking he would scold them for the mess "You made me cake!" L said hugging all of them

"You're not mad?" the pink and white headed Near "But we made a mess!" Matt yelled "Yes you made a mess… but for my birthday! You could have just gone to sleep last night but you stayed up all night for me!" L said while still hugging the three dirty boys and examines the cake. While getting his shirt dirty by Near's strawberry hair, also Mello and Matt's face of whip cream! XD

After a birthday party for L was over and Matt beat L forty times on a random game L went back to Japan to solve the Kira case.

"So Mello… Were you saying that I am and was cute from last night?" Near asked Mello with pink still in his hair "Yup! But if you ever tell Matt that I said that I am going to kill you!" Mello whispered in to Near's ear and kissed him on the cheek.

That night all three went trick-or-treating together went to sleep together and had a small, secret friend ship after that. Near and Mello stayed **special ** friends.

"Happy Birthday Lawliet… It will be your last!" Light Yagami said to L under his breath the very next day L returned from Whammy's England…

--

I just wanted to write something like this and sorry to the Near fans! Also this is what my friend asked me to write for her and L (she was born on the day L died). FYI I just wanted to write something mean about Near because my friend calls herself Near so yeah … This is Plushy-Chan to you and I'm out!


End file.
